Active noise control (“ANC”) systems may be implemented in a motor vehicle, e.g., an automobile, to reduce the amount of noise and undesired sounds that occupants are subjected to. Such systems typically include a microphone to receive noise and at least one loudspeaker to produce an inverted signal corresponding to the noise to be canceled. The ANC system may utilize a transfer function, specifically an acoustic transfer function, to mathematically represent the spatial characteristics of a cabin of the vehicle. In generating a noise canceling signal that is sent to the loudspeaker, the ANC system utilizes a signal generated by the microphone and the acoustic transfer function.
The acoustic transfer functions utilized in many prior art ANC systems are estimated at vehicle development time and remain fixed thereafter. As such, the ANC systems may not be able to account for changing conditions of the cabin including, but not limited to, the number of occupants, the position of the occupants, and aging of the components of the cabin. Accordingly, overall performance of the ANC system suffers.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for variably controlling noise in a cabin of a vehicle. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.